My dear silly Mest!
by Ms. Fearlesgamr
Summary: This is the everyday story of Doranbolt and Wendy's life together. They experience the life problems and daily conflicts any couple would go through.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Wah-Wendy is th-that you?", Doranbolt gulped as he pulled down his shirt collar suddenly feeling extremely warm.

She Giggled, "Silly, silly Doranbolt, I know I look cute, but you don't have pass out on me."

"Cute doesn't even describe how beautiful you look, but if any guy double looks at you, they're dead."

"We're just going to the guild, Mest don't overreact. It's going to be your first day back, so just enjoy the day okay."

"Don't worry I will, but I'm serious."

"Doranbolt... Mest I love you."

"Love you too sweetness, don't tell Natsu I said that though. It's going to be endless teasing."

Wendy laughed as she ran out the door, "I make no promises!"

"Oh no you don't! Put your jacket on! I don't want to beat up any guys! Weeendy! Please!"

Of course Doranbolt could've teleported to her, but he already lost her in the street. He groaned in frustration at his mistake to make sure she changed.

He ran all the way to the guild keeping an eye out for Wendy. By the time he got to the guild she was standing by the doors.

"Well that took you long enough I figured you would've teleported here, and you would be the one waiting."

Doranbolt was trying to catch his breath, "I wanted to make sure you actually got to the

guild and some guy wasn't trying anything. Also please put this jacket on for my peace of mind."

"Okay, I will, just give me it."

"Nope, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't help you? I'm a gentleman remember?"

She giggled, "I'm sorry I forgot, also doesn't a gentleman open doors for the lady? _You_ haven't been doing that," she smirked at him.

"Wendy as much as I love you.. You can be a vixen.. Always turning my lovely words against me."

As they walked up to the doors Wendy stopped then said, "Only because I love you... That means open the door Doranbolt haha."

"How mean," then he chuckled as he opened the door watching her walk, then walked in after her.

All of sudden everyone yelled out at the same time, "WELCOME BACK MEST!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY WENDY!"

"You fool! We were supposed to welcome Mest back first not the other way around!"

"Everyone is being too loud I can't drink around you guys."

"Oh broom I glad I have yo-."

"SHUT UP MAX!"

Wendy and Doranbolt stood there in awe as everyone started to break out in fights. Of course it was hard today for both them, since one, it's Wendy's sixteenth birthday, and two, today is the official day that Doranbolt is back as apart of the guild. They looked at each other and simply laughed at the fact that they expected something like this to happen.

Until the most fearsome woman stepped forward. Erza had a very annoyed look on her face as she pulled out the sword from her purgatory armor and slammed it into the ground, grabbing everyone's attention. There were people frozen in middle fight that moved as quickly as possible away from each other. Natsu and Gray were the only ones who continued to fight.

Erza walked over to them and grabbed both of them behind the head and raised them to the air, "Do I have to tell you to stop fighting or are you going to do so without me saying anything?"

Both of the boys with wide eyes looked at her and shook their heads side to side quickly.

Doranbolt didn't want them to get killed so he cleared his throat loud enough for everyone to hear. Erza let go and went to Wendy and hugged her saying sweetly, "Happy birthday Wendy, I got you the most delicious strawberry short cake I could find."

All Wendy could hear was the ringing of her head hitting the metal of Erza's armor. It was hard for her think straight until someone put a cake in front of her. Looking up she saw Doranbolt holding a red velvet cake with chocolate frosting on it. So he was the one who planned to celebrate her birthday early. He knew her so well, he even got her favorite cake that he hates.

After being together for two years he still refused to eat red velvet cake, but since in a few days was going to her very special day he decided it wouldn't hurt to try one bite. Her face lit it up once she saw the cake, it made him feel lucky to see he made her happy.

Holding out the cake he said, "Okay sweetness time for the birthday song."

He started out singing, then everyone in the guild sang together, some had really good voices while others tried to sing but we're already too drunk. It made her cry to see how many people she loved together for her, and of course Doranbolt. She couldn't ask for anything more, everyone in her guild accepted her and Doranbolt relationship. They all wanted her happiness, and if he made her happy then it was okay, but if he were to ever hurt her, he would have the whole guild after him.

The thought of Erza with her sword after him gave him the chills. She was the scariest woman he ever met, but Wendy was the most gentle woman he ever met.

Through her tears Wendy tried her best to blow out the rest of her candles, then Doranbolt helped her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. One last time everyone said happy birthday to her, it was loud enough for her eardrums to explode. All of sudden Natsu came running up and was ready to slam the cake into her face, but instead she moved back and Doranbolt was the one hit with the cake. Everyone went quiet while Natsu was still laughing at the now frosted Doranbolt. With all the frosting covering his face he knew who did it by all the laughter he heard, then teleported to Natsu. Once he got a hold of him, he then teleported onto a train and left him there. Before going back to the guild he stopped back at the house him and Wendy had bought together. Cleaning off his face, he hope Natsu greatly regretted his actions.

Once he teleported back to the guild everyone asked where he took Natsu, and all he said was his worst nightmare. Then Lucy had said "transportation", then everyone gasped thinking poor guy. After a minute everyone continued the party for the couple.

It was already evening by the time everyone was passed out drunk or just passed out. Walking over to Doranbolt, Wendy tugged on his shirt hoping to wake him up. He had been drinking, but it wasn't as heavy as everyone else. He looked up at her with half opened eyes and groaned.

"Doran, we need to get home, you can go back to sleep then okay? Come on, let's go."

He pulled her into a tight hug, making her nose filled with the scent of alcohol. A second later they were back a their apartment, somehow he had managed to teleport them back without a problem. She walked him the rest of the way to the bedroom. He sat down as Wendy was taking off his jacket, then suddenly pulled her down on the bed with him. She felt how warm he was since she was being held there. He simply held her as he went back off to sleep. Looking up at him she smiled loving how cute his face looked while he slept. She laid there listening to his heart, then soon fell asleep herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter! There's so many things going on with my family right now I totally forgot to upload the new chapters on my stories . but here's a new chapter I'll post the other chapters for the look in your eyes and the other dorendy fix soon! Thank you blacklynx17 for the review and... Yes it was a reference :3 (review and follow if you haven't yet! Thanks guys)

Chapter 2

Groaning Doranbolt slowly opened his eyes. He saw Wendy in his arms asleep still, and then remembered he forgot to show her gift to her before getting home. He guessed he drank too much that he totally forgot about it. He always forgot something or Broke something. He somehow would get clumsy at random moments, he liked to think that it rubbed off on him from Wendy. He mastered getting up out of bed while Wendy was still on top of him, she was still asleep snoring away when he walked into the kitchen. He quickly made her waffles with strawberries, her favorite and his homemade orange juice.

"Meeest... Give the blanket back, I'm cold. Mest... Mest... Doranbolt! I SWEAR I WILL KICK YOU OUT OF THIS HOUSE IF YOU DONT GIVE ME TH-!"

Doranbolt ran into the room hearing her scream, "Woah, Wendy I'm cooking breakfast!"

Getting up she reached for the blanket, "Oh okay.. Sorry love," then went back to bed.

His girlfriend was something else sometimes, especially when she was half asleep. He put the waffles on a plate for her and took it in the bedroom. He was going to wake her up, but she already curled with the blanket and covering her head.

"Wens... Please sweetness wake up.. The food is done... It's waaaaffles."

She got up so fast he almost dropped the plate, "Aw Mest thank you, I love you, " she kissed him on the nose as she took a huge bite of her waffles.

She left a bit whip cream on the side of her mouth, so Doranbolt decided to give her a small kiss. Once he leaned in, she moved away to try to stuff the last of the waffles in her mouth.

"No fair, I made you waffles and everything, and I can't get a simple kiss," he pouted looking at her.

"It doesn't match you when you try to be like me. I like it better when you make cheap threats... It matches a man like you.. Hehe."

"I don't get you sometimes... Fine if that's what you want then I'll leave, and I won't come back," he looked into her eyes.

He tried his best to make it sincere, but it wasn't working. Trying again he said, "I will never ever, ever make you waffles... _Never."_

She squinted her eyes not sure if he was just doing as she said, then finally spoke up, "I don't believe you one bit Mest."

He walked out of the room and came back with the waffle maker he had bought her. Then teleported off, and came back without it. She got up so fast and ran to him, "OKAY OKAY! I'll give as many kisses as you want! Just bring back the waffle maker!"

"No, just by how much you reacted to that, I could tell you loved that piece of junk more than me. The person who would do anything for you and you would rather have that. I'm hurt."

She was looking up at him the whole time and saw that he was half lying and not lying. He was truly hurt by it, and it made her feel terrible.

"Don't bring it back then, just stay here with me okay? I love you so much, so please forgive me? Besides I just woke up," she whispered the last part, "can't blame me."

"I love you too, and since you said not to bring it back I won't," then he walked off back the living room.

Wendy was confused at what just happened. Did he seriously just play her to get rid of a waffle maker? She knew he spend a lot of time with woman a few years ago, but she wondered if he ever felt bad. Walking into the living room, she put her shoes and jacket on.

"Oh, where you going?"

"The guild," then slammed the door.

"Two more minutes and I'll run after you... Wait she was still wear my shirt!"

He groaned as he got up to get his shoes on and ran out the door not bothering to lock it. She wasn't far, so he ran the rest of the way noticing a group of guys walking towards her. He saw her stop as they tried to talk to her. When he finally reached her he tried to speak while catching his breath, "Wens, don't leave again, I love you more than anything," then he wrapped his arms around her clutching some of the shirt in his hands as he kissed her. Then he teleport them back home, he didn't let her go until a few minutes went by. She was taking deep breaths just as the same he was, and he was supporting her whole body. Since she went weak once he kissed her.

"You know I didn't get rid of the waffle maker, I put it back after I teleported out of the room. Also please for my peace of mind wear something that covers everything."

"I knew, and I think we're the only couple to fight over a waffle maker," she giggled, "and of course Doranbolt, I will wear the right kind of clothing next time, don't worry."

"Good, now it's time for us to be lazy for the rest of the day and watch tv. Also eat bunch of junk food."

Both of them got comfortable on the couch as they turned on the tv. Doranbolt had his head in Wendy's lap, as she flipped through the channels. He would give up anything, besides Wendy herself, for the moments like these. It was like a slice of heaven every time he could just enjoy the smallest things with her. He didn't care if she loved him for his waffles or if she really did love him, as long as he could hold her close, and never give her up.

Turning his head he saw her eyes move as she watched the TV. Luckily for them today was the day Carla had to go to the vet for a check up leaving them alone for a few hours.

He leaned up on his elbows, his mouth inches from her face, "Sweetness, we have another two hours before Carla comes back."

She smiled, "Yes I know."

"I know I said to be lazy, but I wanna play around for awhile," as he spoke he positioned himself to be on top of Wendy.

"Why are we talking then?"

He brought their lips together, "Good question."

She was still wearing his shirt, so he decided to take advantage by our his hands inside to run them along her sides making her pant. They continued to explore each other mouths, as it got even more intense by the minute.

Mest was the one to hear the door click, so he teleported himself into the bedroom leaving Wendy confused.

She thought how could he get her excited, then just leave like that, until Carla walked into the room, "Oh you're back, how was it? Did it go okay?"

Carla's tail swooshed around, "Yeah it went well. I guess it was a false alarm, I don't have fleas... Where did Doranbolt go?"

She didn't know how to respond, since she didn't know either, then she heard his voice, "I had to go to the restroom, welcome back Carla."

Carla simply flew to Wendy's lap, "Thanks Doranbolt."

Even though Carla got used to him being around, she still wasn't used to the idea of them having intimate contact. Then again he wouldn't want to if she was around, it would be awkward. He sat down next to Wendy and petted Carla as they all watched TV together.

Carla was happy that someone like Doranbolt was in Wendy's life to take care of her. There was going to be a day when she wouldn't be able to look after her, so she felt assured with him being there.

She closed her eyes as she laid on Wendy's lap feeling tired.

After finishing the movie the couple noticed that Carla was sleeping.

Doranbolt smiled as he gently grabbed her from Wendy, "Here I'll put her in her room so she can sleep quietly."

"Be careful not to wake her," Wendy started to yell, but quickly went to a whisper.

"I will."

He put Carla down in her bed when she woke up half asleep, "Thank you... For everything friend."

He put a blanket over her as she curled up, "Any time."

Sitting down next to Wendy again, he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

"I love you Wens with all my heart."

She leaned into him, and smiled, "I love you too Doranbolt with all my soul."

"I still haven't given you your birthday gift yet Wens."

"It's okay give it to me tomorrow, let's just stay like this," she snuggled closer to his body.


	3. Chapter 3

OMG GUYS IM SO SORRY ABOUT NOT POSTING THE NEW CHAPTERS! But here's one my internet went crazy. I hit a writers block with all my stories but I started writing agin so I should have new chapter for of them soon and I have two new series again (one is resident evil :3) anyways please review your favorite parts as always and I laughed after I wrote the waffle maker part too in the last chapter xD

Chapter 3

There would be days when Wendy would get up early just because she had a good sleep, and today was one of those days. Not only that it was raining, she always loved the rain, everything about it was magical to her. The apartment she shared with the love of her life had a little balcony that gave a good view of the harbor and Magnolia. When it rained like this she could sit there for hours loving the sound and smell of the rain. Doranbolt thought she was weird to love the rain the way she did, but she couldn't help it. She never told him the reason why she did, but she was planning on telling their children one day. Their home was quiet with everyone still asleep, since the sun was still down.

Doranbolt turned over hoping to pull Wendy close to him, only to find a cold spot there instead. Forcing his eyes open he tried his best to see in the dark room, and got out of bed. The cold floor sent chills down his back as he hurried to the living room.

Wendy smiled as she heard him walking towards her, "Good morning love, did you sleep okay?"

Rubbing his eyes he said, "Yeah, but the bed was lonely without you."

"I'm sorry, I heard the rain and wanted to see it."

He wrapped his arms around her, and put his head on top of hers, "You don't have to be apologizing about it, and what do you want for breakfast?"

She turned around, "How about we eat out instead?"

He hummed, "Okay, but we have to go back to bed for another hour, besides Carla is still asleep too."

Turning her head sideways she smiled, "Deal, and carry me back to bed."

Scooping her up, he flung her over his shoulder instead, "I think it's time that I give you your birthday gift Mrs. Gryder."

Wendy whined as she tried to move out of his grasp, "I know what you're thinking Mest and that's not gonna happen. You said we were going back to sleep."

He smirked, "I said back to bed, but nothing about sleeping."

She pouted, "you devil."

One hand was buried in his hair, and the other was digging into his back. His his heavy breathing hit her ear sending a shock wave through out her body. His mouth left hot wet sloppy kisses down her neck to her her collarbone. She scratched at his scalp making him hiss as he nipped at her ear.

Wendy has always been a quiet shy girl, but whenever Mest excited her she would turn into a totally different person. It was of the many things he found out about her that he loved so much. As much as he excited her, she excited him as well. He had been with a lot of women in the past, and he still regrets it, but she was the only person to make his blood boil so quickly.

The house was still quiet. All that could be heard was the rain and their breathless pants.

He looked at her as he saw how beautifully the earrings shined in the dimly lit room as her hair fanned around her small body. She had a curious look in her eyes as she looked At the expression he had on his face. It made her heart stop and she wanted to curl up from how loved and cared for she felt from that one look.

Wendy never liked earring mostly because they would get caught in her hair, and some were just too huge to wear. But these felt as if she wasn't wearing them at all, not only that but they were pretty big. There were many different jewels mixed together that seemed to be like her own personal stars. She would never refuse gifts from him, but this seemed pretty expensive.

Mest brought his hand to her face, "Come on sweetness we gotta get ready."

She nodded and got up from the bed.

As Mest waited for Wendy to finish getting ready he went to make sure Carla was up.

He knocked on the door, "Hey Carla are you up?"

Opening the door slowly he saw her sitting on her bed as she was putting some of her stuff away.

"Good morning Mest."

He gulped, "Morning, Wendy wanted to eat out for breakfast so just make sure your ready."

"Oh no thank you, I need to head over to the guild early today. I have something planned with Happy and Lily."

Puzzled he said, "Well that's unusual of you, but I will let Wendy know."

Wendy walked up to Mest, "What's unusual?"

"Oh Carla has plans at the guild today, so she won't be joining us today."

She pouted, "you sure you don't want to come?"

Carla flew up to Wendy and gave her a hug, "Yes I'm sure, don't worry okay? You should spent the day with Mest, I know you guys haven't had a day together alone in awhile. I have to go, but I'll see you later."

Once Carla flew out her window Wendy walked up to close it. Mest walked up behind her and gave her a hug. Carla had been acting strange lately, and he could tell that Wendy was feeling uneasy about it.

"Don't worry sweetness I'm sure it's nothing, come on we should go before the restaurant fills up."

Before Mest could finish locking up the house Wendy had already started walking down the street. He caught up to her easily, and watched her curiously as she scanned the road ahead watching the rain.

She had the only umbrella, but he still stood there behind her as he got soaked. The earrings he bought her hung beautifully framing her face making her look mature and kind. She was kind already, but he wouldn't fully agree on her being mature at times. He was too busy thinking about Wendy that he didn't realize she stopped, and was looking at him.

She stood on her tippy toes as she covered his head with the umbrella, "Silly silly Mest, I don't want you catching a cold."

He didn't know why she loved him so much, and he didn't know why he loved her so much. There was one thing I did know, he wasn't going to give her up to anything just yet.

"I know, I love you Sweetness I really do with all my heart. Every time I look at you its like someone grabbed the star I have been wishing on and made it real... Come on let's get something to eat."

She had tears in the corner of her eyes, "I love you too Doranbolt, and we should hurry it looks like the rain is getting worst."

She was short yeah, but now she could just barely link their arms together without any problems. As they walked down the streets of Magnolia, you could hear the claps thunder in distance.

It didn't matter if it was raining or the sun was shining, they would always hold tight on each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's a new chapter and when I wrote this it was like 4 in the morning so I'm sorry if its confusing but if it is hopefully next chapter makes up for it... Wendy is starting to mature just a little bit in the chapter and anyways review your favorite part or follow if you haven't!

Chapter 4

Wendy never asked Mest about the time she was gone in his life. She knew he had used women, and never asked about one. Being with him she discovered a lot new things about being an adult. She nearly laughed when Mest was trying to give her the talk, to be truthful by the time she reached sixteen she already knew about it. You hear it from the people around you, on TV, in books, and she had been knowledgeable about it for two years. Mest was always gentle with her, and never, well a few small times, tried to go farther that just kissing. He didn't want to hurt her, or rush anything since the both of them plan on being together for a very long time.

Today was one of those days where the topic of Mest's past girlfriends popped up.

They were both at the guild already, and Carla decided it was best if she let both have some space. Somehow one of his past girlfriends had found him, and been coming to guild hoping to speak to him.

Wendy sighed, "Mest you don't have to say anything about it okay. Just leave it alone."

He was sitting there ready to lose his mind, "Wens I know it hurts you, and I want to tell you but there's no easy way too."

She continued to drink her tea, "You don't need to, she wants to talk to you. You know it might be important, an-."

"Wendy! Please stop... I don't want to upset you by talking with her."

She did her best trying to keep cool, but he finally pushed her, "Then you should've thought about that when you were doing things like that! If you knew deep down I wouldn't approve any of it if I was there during those years, then you should've stopped! I forgave you a long time ago Mest, so please stop trying to make it sound like I didn't."

Everyone in the guild were stunned at them fighting, it was a rare sight to see. They all decided it was best for them vent whatever they needed to. Mira made sure no one bothered them as they talked.

Wendy continued, "She might have something important to say! Have you ever thought about that?! Maybe someone you both know died! Or is sick! Maybe she's sick! But whatever she needs to talk about with you... She at least deserves to tell you... Since you were the one who hurt her... I'll be leaving first.. Please for me and for her just listen to what she has to say."

Wendy got her jacket on, and walked out waving to Carla. To be truthful she was scared as to what that woman might say to him. She was still a kid to him, and that lady is already grown up. For all she's knows she might've had kid for him. That's why she's scared, not just for herself but for him.

She decided it was best not to go home, maybe she would go see Lucy. She was told that Lucy was sick, and Natsu was taking care of her. She could at least heal her somewhat and watch over her for Natsu.

He watched as Wendy left, and he felt so conflicted. He was scared to talk to her, because he didn't want anything to do with his past. For Wendy he decided not to look back on it, and wanted to try his best on making their future bright. He also knew that Wendy was right, at least he could listen to her after what he put her through.

Mira walked up to him, "Mest... She's here again asking for you."

He nodded, "Okay, I'll handle it so don't worry about sending her off again."

He made his way to the front doors, once he opened them he saw her standing alone.

Wendy had finished getting rid of Lucy's fever, "Okay all done!"

"Thanks Wendy I really appreciate it," Lucy was getting out of bed feeling a whole lot better.

Natsu was sitting in a chair, "Luce you sure you don't want me to stay?"

She walked over to him, "No, I'll be fine with Wendy here, why don't you go home and get some rest."

He got up and place a small kiss on her forehead, "Alright then. Make sure to take good care of her Wens."

"I will don't worry. Be safe on your way back!"

It was just her and Lucy in the apartment now.

Lucy looked at Wendy, "Okay what did he do now, it only means one thing every time you come over something happened, and this is your way of running away."

She flopped on Lucy's bed, "I'm not running away okay... I'm giving Mest space to handle what he needs to, and for him to think."

Lucy put her hand to Wendy's forehead, "Are you sure you aren't the one with the fever? The Wendy I know is childish and selfish."

She sigh heavily, "I know right I think something is wrong with me... But for us, this time I'm going to be reasonable."

Lucy smiled as she patted Wendy's stomach, "I'm happy you changed your prospective.. And are you hungry? I am, I'll make lunch okay."

He was nervous as hell, because he didn't know what she might say. He walked up to her and she noticed him. They stood in front of each other awkwardly. He remembered her, she had light brown hair and the same eyes as Wendy. She was slender of course and had curves.

"Someone inside said you were looking for me," he spoke first hoping to get this all over with.

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you that Keith sent me here.. He thought we could make amends I guess, haha, but he's having his wedding, and he wants you there."

He looked at the ground then back her, "Well I'm glad he's doing good, but I don't want to do with anything from my past. I'm finally happy now as well, I have someone I'll put my life on the line for. She knows about everything I did, and still forgave me. She would want me to apologize to you. I am sorry about.. Everything. Tell Keith I can't make it and I'm happy he's doing good now."

She snickered, "You... Of all people found someone steady? I'm surprised. I hope you treat her better. I'll let Keith know, and I'm sorry if I bother you. Good bye," she walked away towards the harbor.

Wendy was right. He was still holding on to all that he did. He guessed he should get her flowers, and do something for the night. He could never understand how his little girlfriend understood him better than himself.

Wendy slumped over in the dinning chair, "Well I'm stuffed thanks Lucy. You make the best noddles, but don't tell Mest," she giggled.

Lucy laughed, "I won't, and your welcome that's the least I could do after you got rid of my cold," she put down cups of tea," I'm sure Mest is on his way now."

"Yeah he should be, and if he isn't he's dead meat," Wendy pouted, she already missed him.

Just then the doorbell rang. Wendy and Lucy looked at each other and giggled. Lucy waved good bye as she took a sip of her tea. She got up and went to the door, and once she opened the door Mest stood there with some flowers.

"Tada! For my special lady. I'm sorry I was out of line. I was scared, but you were right. I say we go do something fun tonight."

"Good, you know I'm always right, you know, and can I ask what happened?"

"We'll talk about it as we walk okay?... So, she was sent by a old friend of ours. I guess he's having a wedding, even though it would be nice to go. I won't, to me you're more important."

Wendy held onto her flowers, "Oh okay, and what are we doing tonight then? I say we go home and have some fun of our own."

He leaned down to leave a kiss on her lips, "Whatever you want Mrs. Gryder," then he flung her over his shoulder again.

"Mest! You devil let me walk!"

He chuckled, "No I won't, I like the view from here."

Her curiosity got the better of her. Once Mest said he found someone for himself she had to see who it was. To her surprise it the girl he would speak of in his sleep. The person he said that disappeared because of him. Now she was really happy for him, because he always looks so sad, now he could be happy. Everything was in the past, and it should stay there. It was time for her to return home.

Wendy was curled up in his chest, as he stroked her back. Falling asleep and waking up like this was heaven. Being in each other arms was enough for both of them to fall right to sleep.

Carla came back a quarter to ten. She started to realize that Wendy doesn't need her to take care of her anymore. Mest is doing a good job at that, and she can't believe how grown Wendy is becoming. She flew to their room to see them asleep, and smiled as she closed the door. She went to sleep happy for them.


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you guys enjoy the double chapters today and this chapter turned out to be pretty long ) sorry, and review your favorite part as always! Also look forward to some GMG chapters for this series! (A bit of time skip as well in the chapter.)

Chapter 5

Wendy laid on the couch as she thought of what to do for the day. A week had gone by and she had nothing to do. Mest went on a solo mission that would take at least a month, and she thought she could handle it but she finally reached her limit. She sighed in frustration with a pout as she got up to go to the guild. Carla was still asleep so she left a note on the table saying she will be at the guild. There's a lot she could do, but had been holding it off just to hang around Mest. Since he was gone for awhile she thought maybe it was good idea to train to get stronger. She stopped at her favorite coffee shop to get iced coffee thinking a few of the girls will train with her hoping it will help get her mind off of him.

She left a few dollars in the tip jar as she walked out. It would be nice if she did get stronger that way Mest wouldn't worry too much. Opening the doors to the guild everyone went quiet looking up at her. She was just finishing her coffee so it was loud as she was trying to get the last of it from the bottom. She looked up noticing everyone staring at her, and Lucy walking up to her.

Of course Wendy thought of the worst thing to happen since Mest was gone, and started crying, "Is he okay?! Where is he?! Why are you all quiet?!"

Lucy hugged her, "Wendy! It's nothing like that! He's fine, he's not here. We were all expecting you to be... Well... moody without him here."

She giggled, "I miss him a lot, but if you keep reminding me he's gone I will be."

Both of them sat down at the table with Natsu and Happy.

Happy was sitting on the table eating the last of his fish, "Hi Wendy!"

She smiled, "Hey Happy, and how are you Natsu?... You look... Sick."

Natsu had his head on the table as he kept sniffling, "Yeaaaah, I feel sick... It's Lucy's fault, since she left her window open."

Lucy hit his head, "You were the idiot who broke into my room in the middle of the night!"

He just simply moaned as he sniffled again.

Wendy forgot how it was to just listen to these two argue. She offered to heal him as she did for Lucy awhile back, and he gladly accepted making sure he will repay her later.

Thinking about it Wendy spoke up, "Natsu maybe you can help me with something now that I remember."

He nodded quickly, "Sure anything Wens."

She cleared her throat, "Well I was thinking it would be nice to train for awhile to help boost my magic. I started to lack in that area, and besides the Great Magic Games is coming up in a few months as well."

Natsu smiled widely, "Of course I'll help you," he thought for a moment, "I guess what we will do first is to see where you're at magic wise and physically. Then we will build off of there."

Lucy spoke right after, "I'll be there to watch over you guys to make sure he doesn't overwork you, we don't need Mest taking off with Natsu again to God knows where."

Natsu shivered at the memory as he whispered, "Not the train."

Wendy started to feel better knowing she will have something to do while Mest was gone.

Wendy fell on the ground trying to get air back into her lungs. After a week Wendy started to get strong physically, but she was still lacking behind in her magic.

Lucy had brought lunch with cold drinks for when they were taking a break.

Natsu spoke with his mouth full, "Don wore Wens, moo of the tim ones yoou get stoner physick it will hep wilth yoour maagic."

Wendy looked at him, "huh?"

Lucy laughed, "He said don't worry, most of the time once you get stronger physically it will help with you magic."

Wendy giggled as she bit into her sandwich, "They should give you an award for being able to understand Natsu with his mouth full."

Lucy smiled, "Well he's _always eating_ that I just learned to understand."

Wendy was sore, like really sore from all the training she had done the past week. She was happy with how much Natsu was pushing her, but she didn't like the aftereffects. As she sat in a hot bath she realized that all the exceeds have been coming and going for awhile now, even Carla. She hoped they were okay, and she was lonely without them there. She finished her bath, and went back to the guild.

For the rest of the evening Wendy and Natsu had sparring matches behind the guild.

Wendy jumped to the side almost falling into the pool in the process as she quickly did a claw attack. Natsu did a wing attack, and quickly returned a claw attack. Wendy noticed at the last second as she did sky drill making him fall into the pool claiming Wendy the winner.

He got out of the water laughing, "No fair Wendy you pulled out the big guns."

She smirked, "Yeah, but I won this round, and I need to let my body get used to using it anyways."

He hugged Wendy tightly, "I know you could do it!"

Wendy struggled, "Ew! Natsu you're all wet! Let go!"

Once Wendy was free she saw everyone outside watching them, and they all cheered for her. She smiled with tears in her eyes.

Another two weeks went by as Wendy was able use dragon force, and had a flaming wind mode. She was happy with how much she had improved all thanks to Natsu. Wendy spent another day with him adding some special techniques to her attacks.

She stood there thinking, "What would be good names for my new attacks?"

Natsu stopped punching the air to think, "Truthfully I don't know either, maybe when Lucy gets back she will have some ideas."

Wenddy nodded her head as she continued to do motions with her arms building up power to test out her new attack again. After another minute a big blast of air went off sending Natsu flying who wasn't paying attention. All she saw was him flying through the guild's roof, and she laughed so hard as he came back out with rubble in his hair. Everyone came out with him hoping to see a good fight again.

"You know Wens... I thought I was going to die!"

She quickly concentrated as she once again sent him flying along a few other members. She laughed even harder as he came back looking like a ghost covered in dust.

Wendy was so happy for two reasons, one Mest is coming back today, and two she had gotten so much stronger that she was sure he will be happy too. She quickly got out of bed getting ready to head over to guild. She looked at the clock, and saw there was still a few hours before he got back. Maybe she could fight with Natsu for awhile until he gets back she thought with a big smile on her face.

Once Wendy got to the guild she ran up to Natsu, "Hey Natsu let's fight for a few hours until Mest get back!"

He was currently stuffing his face as Lucy read a magazine, "Gu mo un munute."

She looked at him weird, "Eh?"

Lucy talked as she continued to read, "He said give him one minute."

Wendy sat down next to Lucy as she waited. She started to fidget, then got impatient.

She got up and slid his plate away, "Fight. now."

Natsu swallowed, "Wait I'm almooooOOOO."

Natsu already went flying breaking down one of the guild's front doors. Wendy quickly went outside readying herself for his attack. Everyone noticed the new excitement for the day as they all followed her keeping a distance. He was going to talk again noticing someone at the gates, but was cut off by one of Wendy's new attacks. He dodged, and went into his lightning flame mode making a roar attack. Wendy used her dragon force to shield away the flames and used a new technique. It trapped him in a air bubble as slices of air went toward him. Her attack hit him, then he did another attack to get out of the bubble. Once he did he was hit with another attack that sent five sky dragon roars at him. He tried to do another attack, but she put out his flames with the air as her attack hit him again. He flew a short distance, and put up his hands surrendering.

Wendy cheered as she jumped around, "I won again! That makes it 26 to 30! Just a few more wins and I'll catch up to you!"

She looked over to see Natsu still on the ground with Mest looking at him then her with a terrified look on his face.

She had a grand smile on her face as she ran toward him. She gave him a big hug, then a small kiss. He was stiff the entire time as she held onto him.

Everyone cheered while a few people groaned. Cana called out for the people that place bets on Natsu to hand over the Jewels.

Wendy pouted as she looked at Mest, "What are you not happy to see me? I missed you so much this whole time, and you're acting like you don't want to be near me."

Mest finally found his voice, "No no no, Wendy.. It's just... Natsu.. And you.. There was a lot of wind and fire. He went flying... your hair was purple... Why were you fighting him? Why is he hurt?... WAIT ARE YOU HURT? Let me see are you hurt any where?!"

Wendy giggled, "No silly I'm okay, and Mest there's so much I want to tell you since you been gone! I was training since you left, and I got so much more stronger I think I'm almost as powerful as Natsu now! Oh and aren't you supposed to be here in a few more hours?"

He chuckled, "No wonder why he went flying, and Wendy I'm so proud of you now I have a strong girlfriend to protect me. Also would you rather I leave and come back in a few hours."

He was turning around jokingly when Wendy got a tight grip on him and swung him back to face her.

He had on a very surprised face while Wendy was smirking, "That won't work anymore I'm stronger now," she giggled as she brought his face to hers, "I'll do my best to protect you, but you have give as many kisses as I want."

He cleared his throat, "As you wish my lady, but don't break me okay. I don't believe how strong you are now. Remind me not to make you angry or annoyed anymore."

He quickly places his lips on hers, "I think we should go back home and we can make up for the time I was gone."

She let go of him and smiled, "Yeah, but let me heal Natsu and get my stuff first."

She ran over to Natsu who was still on the ground with his head on Lucy's lap.

"Is he okay? Did I hurt him bad?"

Lucy cleaned off his face, "No you didn't, but I think he's just in shock right now, haha."

She giggled as she healed Natsu, "Well I'll take that as a good sign, and I'll be heading home after this since Mest is back."

Lucy winked at her, "Don't have too much fun now."

Wendy blushed as she got up, "We won't be doing _that_!Later Lucy! Tell Natsu I'm sorry and thanks."

She quickly got her stuff inside and ran back out to meet Mest. He teleported them back home, and he roughly held onto her as he took her mouth on his. His luggage fully forgotten.

"God Wendy I missed you so much, I love you," he was looking at her in the most loving way possible.

She was was weak in the knees and returned the look, "I miss you so much too, I really really love you Mest."

There's a sound of someone clearing their throat as they spoke up, "I would appreciate it if you guys check to see if I'm home first before you do something like that."

They both look to see all the exceeds sitting in the living room with embarrassed faces, while Carla had a annoyed look on her face.

Mest spoke quickly and bowed, then he teleported them into the room, "Sorry guys."

They flopped onto the bed, "Well that's quite a way to come home," then he chuckled.

Wendy snuggled closer to him as she giggled, "A lot can happen in a month."


	6. Chapter 6

Here's a long overdue update.. Enjoy guys I found it hard to think of something that could match Mest as a Weapon also look forward to a new series again (even though I hardly update anything) also to a chapter to this series on "Miss fairy contest" (I think I have the title right...) again review your favorite part it helps me keep certain humor in and out of the story and wether or not we share the same love for a scene. See you in the next update!

Chapter 6

Mest walked through the guild doors with Wendy by his side, and noticed that everyone was more noisy than usual. Well with the Great Magic Games coming up in a few weeks everyone is training to the max. He suddenly felt Wendy let go of his arm as she ran towards Natsu. He sighed, it looks like they're going to train again today. Team Natsu was chosen as team A this year, and he was on team B with Mira, Laxus, Juvia, and Gajeel. He didn't train mostly because he was lazy to, and he wanted to watch Wendy as she trained. He was still amazed at how strong she was after a month of training. He started to noticed she would get cocky like Natsu once in a great while when she was fighting. He just hoped that Natsu didn't completely rub off on her, and spread his stupidity. Not only that, but he couldn't get away with certain things anymore or else she would use her newly found strength to strangle him.

He sat at the table with Laxus and Gajeel as they talked about strategies. From the month he was gone he almost went insane without having Wendy next to him. Even now he's having a hard time trying not to drag Wendy away from her training. One of his favorite memories popped up, he thought about the moment he saw Wendy fighting the god slayer from Lamia Scale at GMG. It touched his heart so much to see the girl that was so afraid was able to keep standing when the odds were stacked against her. Maybe he should train after all, he wants her to look as the whole watches that he can protect her no matter what. That the person standing in the arena is Wendy Marvell's boyfriend.

He didn't know where to start though since all he can do is teleport and control the mind to a certain point. He needed some combat training, with his chin on his arms he thought of ways to make due with something, then it hit him. Learning a new magic type would take to long, but using a magical item would be easy. What would he use though? A gun? No, he was never good with those. A knife? He would need to get close, which might be a challenge with some people, so a no. A sword? It's common for wizards to use them, and he wants to be different, so no again. How about a bow? He was good with them a long time ago, but only Lahar knew about that. It's been ages since he last handled one, and he needed time to find a good one that fitted to him. He ran his hands across his face and sighed.

Juvia tapped him on the shoulder with Mira behind her, "Um, Juvia and Mira-san would like to know if you would help us train."

"Uh, sure, but can you guys help me too. I kind of have a problem."

The girls in front of him glanced at each other, "Mest, Mest, did you two have a fight?"

He chuckled, "No we didn't it's just I want to get a magical item to use in Grand Magic Games like a bow, but I don't know where to look for one and neither less know what type to get."

"Juvia thinks you should ask Erza-san about that since she uses weapons."

Just then Cana snuck up behind Juvia and squeezed her boobs, "Haha gray is sure missing out on that erotic look, and I can train with you guys if you want guildarts is back so I need an excuse to leave."

Juvia pouted with tears in her eyes, "That's not nice Cana-san."

Mira beamed, "I don't remember the last we trained together Cana! All three of us should go together. Oh sorry Mest for taking up your time we'll be going now."

All three waved as they left out the front doors. So ask Erza, huh? He looked over at team Natsu's table, and saw both Natsu and Wendy were finally taking a break.

He teleported next to Wendy as he made her sit on his lap, "Hello sweetness, how's training with the idiot?"

She jumped at him suddenly appearing, but quickly laughed at his remark on Natsu and spoke with pride, "I won the last two matches!"

The idiot cut in, "Hey man that isn't cool! You should be happy I'm helping your girl."

Lucy giggled and patted his shoulder, "It's okay Natsu I don't care if you're an idiot, I still love you."

"Aw Luce! I love you too."

Mest nibbled on Wendy's ear as he whispered in her ear, "Love, I decided I want to get something for myself to use in the Magic Games, and I wanted to ask permission to ask Erza to help me find what I need."

She made a small whimper and went red as she tried to cover her face, "You can go with her."

He smirked as he kissed her cheek, even though doing that wasn't needed he still did it for his own enjoyment. He put Wendy back on the bench besides him as he grabbed Erza's attention.

Erza looked at him, "Yeah?"

"You're the only person I know that's an expert with weapons so I wanna ask you something."

She straighten her back and crossed her arms, "Ask away."

"Okay so I was planning to use a magical weapon for the Magic Games like a bow, so I was wondering if you can help me find one. Since my magic really isn't suited for combat it would help me a lot."

With her hand on her chin she thought for moment, then point one finger in the air, "I saw this really nice bow the other day my armory is full currently, so I didn't get it but we can go back to the shop now to see if it's still there."

He smiled, "Really?! Let's go then, where is it? I can teleport us."

Mest swung the shop door open as Erza followed, "Soo which part of the store is it?"

She didn't say anything but walked to a door in the back of the store, and opened it.

Once he saw the room he had to take a step back. There was so much awesome looking gear in there. On the right side of the room he saw all different kind of bows.

Erza stopped in front of a empty spot on the wall and pointed to it, "This is the one I was talking about, you can't see it but only the user can. It uses your own magic to make projectiles to shoot. From what I heard for the salesman it can shoot through most magic types, and does a lot of damage if you use three fingers to pull back the string, and moderate damage with two. Also there's no need to aim all you need to do is focus on the target it will shoot to it no matter what. I'm sure when we talk to him again he can tell you more about it."

He was amazing just from what he heard already he was definitely going to buy it. Looking at the price under it he saw it thirteen thousand jewels. He could only afford to give up ten thousand.

Scratching the back of his head he faced Erza, "You think I can borrow like three thousand from you? I'll pay it all back after the Magic Games I swear."

She made the face she usually makes when she eats cake, "I have a membership that should take off about two thousand so I'll lend you one."

"I would love to hug you, but Wendy would be mad so thanks."

"No problem, I'm mostly doing this for Wendy anyways since it would make her happy to see you grow in strength. I'll be right back and get the clerk."

Moments later the guy showed him how to use it and handle it.

"So this wrist band here it is where it will be stored. It's like her magic, but it stays in here. Also the only ultimate spells you can do are golden spike and black diamond. Golden spike is where one projectile will split into five, and give very, very high explosive damage. Black diamond is a projectile that once it hits its target it will slowly steal the magic from it and give it to the user. There are also four small lacrimas that are in the wristband which will enhance the bow if you put a small amount of your magic into it. Also if you want to fire multiple projectiles you need to hold back the string for more than two seconds. Other than that, that's it. Just swipe your finger like this, and you should see the bow appear in your hand."

Mest's blood was pumping as he started to see the bow take form in his hand. It looked looked like oil that somehow managed to stay in a form of a bow. There was no weight at all from it. Once they arrived back at the guild, both of them went to the back of the guild outside to try it out. He forgotten the feel of a bow, but his muscles didn't. Erza had equipped one of her stored armors that worked against arrows. She would help him get use and strengthen his magic for his bow, not only that it was helping her train too.

By the end of the day he finally got to see the love of his life.

He hugged her tightly as he kissed her, "Aw Wens I missed you so much and I got something to show you, but I don't know if you can see it. Watch this."

Wendy yawned as she looked down as his arm. He swiped a finger across the wristband and the bow flowed out like oil again.

She looked at him, "Um love I can't see anything. What is it? Is that thingy you were talking about getting this morning?"

He nodded as he took off the wristband and placed it on her, "So swipe your finger here, and keep this hand open."

She did as told and freaked out, "Woah! Mest this is so cool! It's like really squishy, haha, but are you sure a bow? I mean I never seen you use one before."

Mest blushed lightly, "Well I do know how to use one, I just never told you. I'll be training with Erza to handle this a whole lot better than now."

She took off the wristband and placed it back on his as she hugged him again, "Mest I'm so happy for you! I get to see my wonderful Mest get stronger, and I'll make a deal if you get the most points on team B than me I'll grant you one wish."

He smirked as he leaned down to capture her lips, "I would never refuse such a deal."

He was rough with her only because he knew she loved it. Also it was going to be awhile until he really spend time with her until after the Magic Games.

Her body went weak in his arms, "Doranbolt you devil I got a lot of training to do tomorrow."

"Yeah man I'll be pushing her extra tomorrow I don't need her to be tired."

Mest groaned in the middle of their kiss, "Really Natsu? You had to interrupt now?"

"What? I'm just saying. You guys are like standing in the middle of the doorway."


End file.
